Benny and Erica's love
by raynesha01
Summary: Erica walks into White Chapel only to be greeted by Benny who insist he walks her to her next class when they see Ethan and Sarah who questions Erica about Benny they figure out that Benny is in love with Erica.
1. Starting the band

My BabySitters A Vampire

Benny and Erica's love

Chapter 1: The Band

Paring:Benny/Erica Ethan/Sarah

Genra:romance,Drama

Erica walked In WhiteChapel obviously annoyed,she was wearing an olive green sweater that hung off her left shoulder and dark blue skinny jeans,with leather boots."Hey."Benny said walking up to her,Erica looked at Benny who was wearing his usual Polo striped shirt and baggy jeans.  
"What do you want?"Erica asked coldly.  
"Well good morning to you."Benny followed Erica to her locker."Whats wrong?"Benny asked concerned."Nothing I just don't like hanging out with geeks."Benny chuckled "you talk about me everyday I'm use to it."Benny explained looking at Erica's confused face she nodded before grabbing a book and closing her locker."So really what do you want?"Erica asked now interested."Oh nothing,just wanted to..walk you to class or something."Benny said grabbing Erica's books out of her hands."Why...you've never walked me to class before why now?"  
"I don't know...I don't have class for another ten your class is on the other side of school,and I think a woman shouldn't be caring books as heavy as these that far,vamp or not."Benny explained catching Erica's attention _he must be really trying_ Erica thought."well that's nice of you but you really don't have to."Benny put his free hand up causing her to just let him."Have you gotten any better at magic?"Erica asked,he nodded."I would show you but too much people,I will show you after school."Benny said,as they turned a corner they spotted Sarah walking with Ethan talking."Hey ."Erica teased."Oh hey...your actually walking with Benny and not threatening to kill him?"Sarah asked laughed."That's a first."  
Ethan teased,Erica glared at Ethan before speaking,"He insisted to carry my books for me...so I let him."Benny smiled at her not calling him dork for the first time."Why?"Ethan asked."You never done anything for a girl instead of calling them hot."Ethan added."Erica's diff-"Benny looked at Erica who was waiting for him to finish."different."Benny said defeated by Erica "You I'm different?"Erica asked."yes.I do."Benny said,Erica,Sarah and Ethan smiled making Benny nervous."W-we I mean I have to get you to class."Benny said gesturing towards the books in his hand."Oh I almost forgot."Erica said."Bye ."Erica said before her and Benny disappeared behind a corner."How am I different?"Erica asked stopping Benny in his tracks."Well I-I-I-I think your different because you've changed your appearance but not your heart,your smart and show it...Most girls change their appearance and they are smart but purposely fail test and get detention. And your not hot to me...your beautiful."Benny whispered the last part. Erica smiled,"I don't think anyone has ever called me beautiful only hot."Erica said still smiling."Well I think your hot in a beautiful way and beautiful in a hot way."Benny said as his face grew a cute smile."Wait Benny...how long have you thought this?"Erica asked as her smile leaned in to whisper in her ear."Since you wore glasses...since I met you."Erica smiled when Benny finished."Why haven't you told me before."Erica asked as she gazed into Benny's green eyes."I don't know maybe I was too afraid or maybe I am just too geeky for you."Benny said with disappointment."I guess your right I treat you like dirt when you deserve better."Benny's head shot up when Erica heard this."W-what do you mean?"Benny asked."I guess I should be treating better you do all these nice things for me and all I do is bring you down."Erica said._ Is Erica pouring her heart out to me?_Benny thought."Maybe I should get you to class."Benny said as he and Erica started walking. Erica was at the class door she grabbed and she her books before speaking."Thank you."Erica disappeared behind the class room. Benny looked at his phone before running to his next class.

After class

Benny walked out the class and seen Sarah talking to Erica."Hey."Benny said as he walked up to them."Hi...why did you get out of class so late?"Erica asked suspiciously."I was late so I got in trouble and had to stay after class."Benny explained."This is all my fault."Erica said obviously feeling guilty."Its okay...I could have ran but I stopped after a while cause I got tired...of running."Sarah giggled."Your so skinny but so lazy weird combination."Erica said."Yea it is kinda weird."Sarah agreed."Anyway I was talking to Ethan and we are thinking about forming a band.I'm going to be the lead singer."Benny said.  
"Oh really?I never heard you sing."Erica said interested."Well you can in one week."Benny said teasingly."What a tease."Sarah complained."Will Ethan be singing too?"Sarah added."Umm yea he said he wanted to sing back up...he play piano I play guitar."Benny said."Can I hear you play?"Erica asked."Oh I don't have my guitar."Benny said."I have one in my locker I will go get it."Erica said.  
"You have a guitar in your locker?"  
"Oh no I was just playing."Erica said Benny shook his head before they all walked to the student lounge were they found Ethan lying on the couch."What are you doing?"Erica asked,as Ethan opened his eyes you could see he looked annoyed."I'm gonna guess he is sleeping."Benny said Erica elbowed Benny playfully."I meant why."Ethan sat up as Sarah sat next to him and crossed her legs."His mom and dad left for the night and Jane wouldn't go to sleep so we played dance dance revolution all night."Sarah explained."It's sad that you won't stick up for yourself."Benny said Erica giggled before sitting at the table and Benny sat in a chair next to her."So you guys are gonna play Thursday?"Erica asked."Yea but first we have to get new clothes Ethan is afraid we are going to get booed off the stage if we wear this."Benny said."We can help you...we will go shopping for clothes tomorrow."Erica said.


	2. rehearsal

My BabySitters a Vampire

Chapter 2:rehearsal

Erica,Benny,Ethan, and Sarah walked in a clothes store."This is the place I shop...hopefully we can figure out something considering I already no that you wont give up your striped shirts."Erica said as she tugged at Benny's shirt."Who knows maybe I will."Benny said as he walked to a manikin that had on a red shirt covered with a white vest,pearl white skinny jeans and red Adidas."So you like that outfit?"Erica said walking over to him."Yea...I think I could rock it."Benny said Erica walked away a few seconds later she came back with the exact outfit."Go in the dressing room and put these on."Erica demanded Benny grabbed the clothes before walking away."So Ethan what do you think your type of style would be?"Sarah asked."Ummm...I never really thought of that."Ethan said stuffing his hands in his pocket."Well if you and Benny are gonna be in a band you should have a similar style so how about you wear the same thing Benny is wearing but different colors,so whats your two favorite colors?"Sarah asked."Green lantern green and orange."Ethan replied.**(I don't know if those are his two favorite colors only green lantern green.)**"Okay umm.. those two color are taki together so how about green lantern green and black."Sarah said trying not to offend Ethan."Yea sure."Benny came out with the outfit and Erica's mouth slightly dropped at how his shirt complimented his muscles."How about this?"Benny said walking toward Erica."I think you should wear something like that everywhere."Erica whispered in a daze."What?"Benny's voice snapped Erica out of her daze."Oh I mean it looks nice."Erica said obviously embarrassed."I heard that."Sarah said grabbing clothes off the rack."Shush."Erica glared at her best friend."I'm going to take these off so we can buy them."Benny disappeared in the dressing room."Here Ethan put these on."Ethan grabbed the clothes out of Sarah's hand and left to the dressing room."I heard what you said."Sarah raised a brow."Who cares.I was just kidding."Erica protested."You like Benny don't you."Sarah said as a smirk formed on her face."Oh just wait until your little nerd come out with what you chose for him."Erica said."touche,so do you think they will be successful?"Sarah asked."That depends on how they sing now that we know what size shirts and pants they wear lets get them more clothes."Erica said as she and Sarah gathered different clothes."Erica said soon Benny and came out and seen Erica looking at necklaces."Whatcha doing?"Benny asked looking at a gold necklace with a heart around it."Oh just looking at necklaces,but you wont be wearing jewelry they will think your trying to act rich."Erica said looking at Benny."Oh okay.I don't think I look good in jewelry anyway."Benny said,Erica starred at Benny before looking at Ethan who finally came out the dressing room."By now someone may say !"Erica said walking over to her best friend who was starring at Ethan."How do I look?"Ethan asked."Spin around."Sarah demanded,Ethan obeyed and spun around."You look great,now time to hear you sing a song."Erica said.

Benny and Ethan payed for the clothes before they all went to Benny's house."we are going to put up your clothes before going to a studio."Erica went to his house and Ethan went next door with unlocked and opened the door for Erica to walk in before he did."When did you start working out?"Erica asked as they went to Benny's room he opened the door before speaking and to Erica's surprise his room was actually clean."About a year...we wear baggy clothes on purpose."Benny dropped the clothes on his bed before going to his closet and grabbing several hangers."So you wore baggy clothes cause you didn't want me to see your muscle?"Erica asked slightly annoyed."You never said anything about it."Benny walked to his closet to hang up clothes before he and Erica left his house and sat on his porch."Well you still shouldn't hide things like that."Erica said still annoyed."I promise I will never do that again,as if you were my girlfriend."Benny said this time getting annoyed."Huh?"Erica looked puzzled."Nothing... your just demanding me like your my girlfriend...to tell the truth I never seen you act this way."Benny said."What are you talking about I was just saying girls like muscle,so you shouldn't hide stuff like that."Erica protested."Yea right, you say said and I quote 'So you wore baggy clothes cause you didn't want me to see your muscle.'that sounds like you wanted to see my muscle not 'other girls'"Benny said."Okay so where were you all these years when I was talking to you now all of the sudden you want to listen to me?"Erica asked trying to change the subject Benny chuckled before pulling Erica onto his lap."Just admit you like me."Benny had a devious smirk. wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed Benny who held Erica's waist and bit her bottom lip causing her to release a loud moan she parted and seen Benny still had a smirk."Told you."Benny said."Okay love birds if your done kissing can we get to the studio now?"Ethan said Erica got off Benny's lap and the group got in the sat in the back seat and Ethan sat in the passenger seat with Sarah,Erica laid her head on Benny's shoulder and intertwined her hand with Benny's."Wanna listen to music?"Benny asked taking out his phone Erica nodded,Benny put a headphone bud in Erica's ear and the other in Erica's surprise Benny was listening to a love song a few minutes later they arrived at the studio,Benny and Erica was still listening to music "Guys were here."Ethan said as he and Sarah got out the car Erica. looked at Benny before taking out the ear bud and leaving the car followed by Benny who was stuffing his phone back in his all walked into the building."Excuse me,are you suppose to be here?"A guy in a tux asked."They are with me."Erica said."My apology."The man said as the group walked past Benny looked back to see the guy."You've been here before?"Benny asked,Erica nodded."Room studio B."Erica said as she leaded them inside a room."Hello how can we help you?"A guy in a chair said turning his attention to Erica."John I need to use the studio so my friends can practice for their gig Friday."Erica said gesturing toward Benny and Ethan."No problem go ahead."John said Erica sat on John's lap as Ethan and Benny went into the recording room."Oh I almost forgot Benny,Ethan this is John he's my uncle."Erica said looking at Benny who was slightly jealous Benny nodded before picking up a guitar.

_**Benny italic Ethan bold.**_

_I know your somewhere out there somewhere far away_

_I want you back_

_I want you back._

_My neighbors think I crazy but they don't understand_

_Your all I have,_

_Your all I have_

_At night when the stars light up my room I sit by myself._

**Talking to the moon**

**Trying to get to you**

**in hopes your on the other side talking to me to**

**Oh am I a fool who sits alone talking to the moon.**

_I'm feeling like I'm famous_

_Talk of the town_

_they say I've gone mad_

_Yeah_

_Ive gone mad._

_But they don't know what I know_

_cause when the sun goes down _

_someone's talking back_

_Yeah_

_Their talking back._

_At night when the stars light up my room I sit by myself._

**Talking to the moon**

**Trying to get to you**

**in hopes your on the other side talking to me to**

**Oh am I a fool who sits alone talking to the moon.**

Benny looked at Erica and Sarah who were both shocked."How did we do?"Benny asked into the microphone Erica pushed a button on the studio equipment."AMAZING"Erica walked out the booth followed by Ethan."You guys are going to be great."Erica said as she got off her uncles lap and hugged Benny."How long have you been singing?"Erica asked."Since we were 13."Ethan said."How come you never told us?"Sarah shrugged."Maybe it was going to be a surprise you'll never know."Erica smile faded."You are so smooth with women."Ethan said jokingly."Well bye john."Erica said before pulling Benny with her,Sarah and Ethan."Why are you pulling me?"Benny asked trying to loosen his arm from Erica's grip."Because knowing you,you would have tried to stay."Erica said letting go of Benny's arm."No I wouldn't...I'm not that childish anymore."Benny protested."Yea you are you haven't change one bit."Erica said when they were fully outside."Actually I have,I kissed you didn't I?"Benny said Erica glared at him before entering the car."So were to now?"Sarah asked as she pulled her seat belt."Don't you have some babysitting to do?"Erica said resting her head on Benny's shoulder."Yea I do,and what are you and Benny going to do?"

"Benny and I are going to the movies."Erica said,Benny glanced at Erica"you want to go to the movies with me?"He asked confused,Erica nodded."Why you don't want to go?"Erica asked."No not really I was just planning on going to sleep or watching tv."Benny said plainly."but if you want to watch a movie I will."Benny said seeing how upset Erica was."Okay."Erica hugged Benny's side._She really does get what she want._Benny thought the group arrived to Ethan's house and everyone got out the car but Erica and Benny went to his house."I thought you wanted to go to the movies not watch a movie here."Benny said as he opened his door."Well I did but you already spent enough on clothes I don't want you to spend all your money on me."Erica walked to the living room and sat on a couch."I would be happy to."Benny said in a thoughtful voice."What?"Erica asked confused."Oh nothing I will get the popcorn you some want anything to drink like water or a soda?"Benny asked opening the fridge."Water is fine."Erica said Benny nodded before putting popcorn in the microwave."It takes about three minutes to pop."Benny said stuffing his hands in his pockets.A few minutes later Benny came back with popcorn in his hands,to Erica's surprise a soda and bottled water was floating in the air."I told you I was getting better at magic."Benny said setting the popcorn on the table,Benny reached up to grab the drinks and gave the water to Erica."So what movie do you want to watch?"Erica asked."How about we channel surf until we find something."Benny said picking up the remote."Or you can do that while I look threw your movies."Erica picked up movies that was sitting on the table."How about Friday the 13th?"Erica asked holding up the movie."I've seen it like thirty times."Benny said.

"Seed of Chucky?"Erica asked looking at Benny.

" want to watch home alone?"Benny asked."Yea,what channel?"Erica set down the movies she had in her hand.

"I have it recorded."Benny smiled and soon he had the tv playing home lied down and rest her head in Benny's lap.

After the movie

Erica sat up."What now?"Erica asked slightly bored."We can go see what Ethan and Sarah are doing."Benny stood up and grabbed his jacket."Oh remember you and Ethan only match in concerts,in school you can wear stop wearing baggy clothes."Erica pleaded."I promise."Benny saluted with two fingers and Benny walked out Benny's house and walked next door to Ethan's.

_Knock knock_

Sarah looked at Ethan who was stuffing marshmallows in his mouth."Can you be anymore childish?"Sarah asked before rolling her eyes."Come in!"Sarah opened the door and walked in."Wow this much alone time with Sare and I expected you two to be making out,I own you twenty dollars Benny."Erica spit out the marshmallows."You bet Benny that Ethan would be kissing me?"Sarah asked standing up."Duh...now that you know Ethan can sing he should have at least tried to kiss you."Erica said."I don't see you kissing Benny."Ethan said walking into the living room.

"Yea me and Benny already did that now it's your turn."Erica sat on the couch."We only came over here to see you guys in action."Benny said sitting next to Erica."You are such a pervert I can only imagine what you and Erica were doing,or what you were trying to do with her."Sarah said."


End file.
